The Land of Misfit Toys
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in the Land of Misfit Toys


a/n: I may have thought about this for a while and one night the Muse said write this cracky little sweet piece of fluff

Disclaimer: I do not who Doctor Who, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty or The Land of Misfit Toys

The Door to the Tardis creaked open and the Doctor bounded out onto the cold and snowy ground. He took a few steps and turned around scanning the area. Rose Tyler followed him dressed in jeans, boots and a heavy white fur trimmed coat.

"Doctor, where are we?" she asked.

"Earth, northern hemisphere," he said, held up a finger and then licked it. "Mmmm, tastes like the Northern polar region."

Rose sniffed the air, held up her finger and tasted it. "You can taste that? All I taste is cold, salty air. We near the ocean?"

"Yep!" he answered, grabbing her hand and marching forward. The ground was hard and frozen as they crunched through the snow. An icy wind blew a lonely sound across the frozen landscape. Rose was very glad the Tardis had provided her with thermal gloves to keep her hands warm since she was now sure she could no longer feel her nose.

"Doctor, can we stop. I think my nose is frozen."

"What? Nonsense, let me see?" he said and proceeded to examine her face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the end of her nose causing her to blush. "There now see, definitely not frozen," he said, a bit pleased with himself. "A bit cold perhaps but not frozen. Come on, just a bit further and if nothing exciting pops up, we'll head back for hot cocoa," he said smiling.

All of sudden, the snow beside them exploded. Rose jumped back while the Doctor looked down with fascination. There in the snow was a Jack in the box. The happy little clown-like fellow had sprung from his box and was happily bobbing back and forth with a red Santa hat sitting stop a cheery wooden face. The little Jack in the Box turned to them. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Oh just us, The Doctor and Rose Tyler."

The Jack in the box looked at them as it waved back and forth. "Oh well, I guess you can pass.

"And who might you be little fella?" the Doctor asked, kneeling so he was eye level with the Jack in the Box.

"I am the official sentry for the Land of Misfit Toys."

"Noooo, really?" the Doctor said with excitement. He stood up and looked at Rose. "Rose, did you hear that! We are in the land of misfit toys!" he said practically bouncing up and down. Rose looked at him a bit confused and then back down at Charlie.

"A Jack in the box sentry?" Rose asked.

"My name is…"

"Jack?" Rose finished.

The little clown sighed and seemed to deflate a bit. "No, Charlie. This is why I'm a misfit toy. No one wants a Charlie in a box so I had to come here," he said sadly.

"And here would be the Land of Misfit Toys?" Rose said. Several more mounds of snow began moving as more toys inched their way out.

"Oh Rose, look at them," the Doctor said, his voice filled with wonder.

"They all look so sad," Rose whispered.

All the toys broke out in song about the Land of Misfit Toys as each little toy came forward and proclaimed it's issue. One said that no one wanted a spotted elephant as the little gray elephant with yellow spots sadly lumbered by. Next was a choo choo train with a caboose that had square wheels slowly dragged itself through the snow. Finally, was a cowboy who rides and ostrich and a bird who didn't fly but swam instead.

Rose looked on heartbroken and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, can't we do somethin' to help 'em. Please," she said emotionally.

The Doctor looked at the pleading look on her face and smiled. "Course we can, but we better get permission first." He turned to Charlie. "So Charlie my friend, you lot have someone in charge here?"

"Oh, you'd have to speak with King Mooonracer. He's in charge of this land. Every night he searches the Earth for misfit toys with no little boy or girl to love them and brings them here till someone wants them," Charlie explained.

"Sounds like a busy King. Well then, where can I find King Moonracer," the Doctor asked.

"Well he's holding court in his castle right now. Follow me," Charlie said and began bouncing away.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they followed the bouncing Charlie in the Box. Rose giggled all of sudden. "Doctor, we're in the Land of Misfit Toys following a Charlie in the Box to meet the toy's King!" Rose exclaimed with excitement. The Doctor looked back at her and his eyes mirrored her glee.

They approached a large castle and walked up the steps. Horns sounded and they were announced. Both the Doctor and Rose practically bounced up and down. They were led into a great hall were a giant lion with wings sat on a throne with a gold crown on its regal head.

"Doctor, it's a lion with wings," Rose whispered.

"Well of course it is! Who else can fly about the planet picking up poor unloved toys," the Doctor whispered back. They both bowed. "Your royal highness," the Doctor said.

"What do you seek in my land?" the King asked in a great booming voice.

"Well, truth be told your royal highness uh Moonracer is it? Rose and I can't help but notice you seem to have quite a few unhappy toys here and when I say quite a few I mean a lot, hundreds maybe thousands…"

"Doctor!" Rose whispered and poked him in the side.

"Oh yes, well we were thinking that maybe we could help." the Doctor said to him.

"A toy is never truly happy until it is loved by a child," King Moonracer said.

"That's just brilliant," the Doctor said, overcome with a bit of awe.

Rose stepped in. "Right, well your royalness, the Doctor and I would like to help find homes for them if that's all right with you?"

"Nothing would bring me greater joy than to unite one of my toys to a happy child who will love it. I grant you permission to take any toy who wishes to make the journey with you."

"Oh thank you, your royalness!" Rose said, quite excited.

"Well then let's get started shall we," the Doctor said with an infectious grin. They soon had rounded up a large assembly of toys including the spotted elephant which Rose insisted upon carrying with her petting and cooing to him as she helped lead the toys back to the Tardis. The Doctor, although he would never admit it, seemed a bit fond of a plushy toy banana who was blue instead of yellow and had taken to letting the little fellow ride in his pocket.

Soon the Doctor had the toy filled Tardis careening through the vortex on it's way to delivering the toys to new homes on Earth as well as other worlds through space and time. When it came time to deliver the little spotted elephant to a child on Enorkan II where spotted elephants were considered divine and good luck, Rose kissed the little fellow on the head and gently tucked him into the child's bed before climbing out the window as an enraged parent chased after here with a broom. She and the Doctor made it back to the Tardis before they could be pummeled.

As the Doctor set the coordinates for their next destination, Rose noticed the Doctor had a passenger in his coat. Rose cleared her throat. "Ahem, Doctor, think maybe you might have overlooked someone?" Rose said, staring pointedly at the blue banana blinking at her from the Doctor's coat pocket.

"What? Noooo, don't think so," he said and tried to change the subject.

Rose walked over and put her hand on the Doctor's arm. "Doctor, he deserves a little boy or girl to love 'em just like the rest. I know he's a bit special and unique but, he'll get a bit lonely lost in those bigger on the inside pockets," Rose said, smiling gently at him.

He sighed dramatically and looked down at the blue plush banana looking up at him hopefully. "Ohhhh all right. S'pose you're right." The Doctor stared at the console for a bit and then jumped up. "Of course!" he shouted and began running around the console like a mad man. Soon the Tardis was careening through the vortex and dematerializing at its destination. The Doctor walked toward the door and Rose followed.

"Oh, you can't come with me. The atmosphere wouldn't be safe for you," he explained.

Rose nodded and watched him leave. He walked a ways down a dirt road until he reached a town with a little shop. He entered through the door with a jingly bell on it and was met by the shop keeper, a violet skinned elderly humanoid with white hair and green eyes. "Hello! I have a bit of a unique item for you that one of your customers will be delighted to find." The Doctor pulled out the blue plush banana. The shop keeper looked at him as if he were mad. "In about a weeks time, a group of young aliens who might resemble me a tad will be in. One of them will see this banana and pay you handsomely for it so keep it safe and make a nice tidy profit," the Doctor explained. The shopkeeper looked at him skeptically but finally agreed.

When the Doctor turned around, he saw Rose standing in the doorway. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the Tardis," he said grumpily.

"Yeah, but the Tardis told me you were full of it."

"Yes, welllll I suppose I might have been a tad off," he said, tugging at his ear as he walked back to the Tardis with her.

"So whose gonna be lookin for that banana?"

"Um, someone who needs it?" he answered evasively.

"I see and that's why the Tardis showed me an old picture of you holding it when you were a young Time Teen."

The Doctor scowled and Rose giggled. "It's all right Doctor, we all have our favorite toys. I'm glad we made sure you'd have yours."

"It was a very comforting banana," he defended. "So, where to next?"

"Ooo do you think maybe we could meet Frosty the Snowman?" Rose asked.

"Wellll that may not be such a good idea. He and I may have had a teensy disagreement."

"What, you telling' me you ticked off the jolly old snow man? How'd you do that, melt him or something?"

"Uh I, that is to say, I may have misjudged the sonic and sortofmeltedhim."

Rose shook her head and as the reached the Tardis opened the door. "That's all right Doctor. There's always Rudolph," Rose said as she entered the Tardis.

The Doctor paused and then dashed in "Uh Rose, that might not be such a good idea either um that story was a tad off and he may have been a bit evil."


End file.
